


Warmer Climes

by Villainette



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainette/pseuds/Villainette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday they're going to get around to that <a href="http://stilinskiandthebutts.tumblr.com/post/86653417449/senoritacumberbatch-please-watson-can-we">crimecation.</a></p><p>(Also @ my <a href="http://villainette.tumblr.com/post/88644090856/someday-theyre-going-to-get-around-to-that">Tumblr.</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmer Climes




End file.
